Zero's Hidden Desire
by katen1993
Summary: It all started with a dream... A flowery field... Daffodils... Justin Timberlake... And Kaname... But then, through this dream, Zero realized something about himself... This story is interconnected with Kaname's Weird Dream.*EDITED...*


**Author's Note: Okay, first off... This story is interlinked with "Kaname's Weird Dream"... Why? It's my best friend's fanfic that I volunteered to type..(Aww...)... But when I was typing it in her house a few hours ago, we got too carried and, hence, it turned greener than usual..^_^... Second, review... Why? It's almost my birthday and I'm gonna turn 15 in 2 days time... So please, as a birthday present, let your reviews be it..^_^... And third, Matsuri Hino owns Vampire knight and we all know that...^_^  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Rainbows. Ponies. Unicorns. Butterflies. Flowers. Candies. Trees.

A clear blue sky. A grassy field. Birds chirping, flowers and leaves dancing.

Peaceful, right?

Well, for Zero, it is "a crazy, lunatic place that I was forced into going." He doesn't have any way of getting out of this "hell hole" as he put it. He tried waking up but it seems like his eyes are embracing the scenery.

Yes, this is what it is. A dream... Well, for Zero, it is more of a nightmare. And to make the circumstances even more worse (if there is such an expression like that), he saw himself gathering daffodils and tulips in a pink, frilly summer dress.

Isn't there a saying that " A dream shows us what our hearts desire the most"? It's kinda creepy, knowing that Zero wants to be a kawaii little girl gathering flowers wearing a kawaii summer dress. Since he's a vampire hunter/vampire, we would all expect him dreaming of killing his arch rival, Kuran Kaname. But, no. His heart directs him to the ways of a kawaii little girl in a summer dress, picking flowers.

Speaking of Kaname, he dramatically appeared in Zero's dream as a fangirl... erm... fanboy...

The scene change rapidly as Zero saw himself on a stage, singing Justin Timberlakes' "Sexy Back". And there, he saw Kaname, being an "annoying fangirl, screaming like a banshee" as Zero put it.

_"First, a creepy setting. Then, I became a flower-picking idiot. And now, I'm being Justin Timberlake?! Oh great... I wonder what's next?!" _Zero said in his head.

To his astonishment, he saw himself wink at Kaname who fainted with "severe burns from total hotness" as the medics put it when Kaname was brought to them with Zero carrying him, of course.

_"Thank you, oh great mind, for showing me that this nightmare isn't over yet."_ Zero said sarcastically_"I just hope you would stop messing with me and let me wake up from this lunatic of a dream you are giving me." _

He watched his "dream" like it is his death sentence. But choosing between his so-called dream and death, he would rather pick his death without a second thought.

Each preceding part made it hard for him to watch it without an eye twitching with what he's doing in his dream.

He was about to commit suicide in his head until he reached the part that made him want to kill himself the more.

He saw himself pinning Kaname in a bed and - OH MY GAWD!! IS HE RAPING HIS MOST HATED VAMPIRE IN THE WORLD?! If given the options raping Kaname and fall to Level E, he would rather fall into a Level E state so that he would not remember himself dreaming of raping Kaname.

"Doesn't a dream shows what your heart really wants?" he heard a voice speak in his head.

"What are you trying to say?! Are you saying that my heart wants me to be in bed with... with that selfish loafer of a pure blood?! Sure I can accept picking flowers and being Justin Timberlake... But... THAT!!... That is so GAY!" he screamed in his head.

"Awww... Zero is slowly admitting that he has **desires** with Kuran Kaname... That is SO CUTE!" the voice mocked him.

"I am SO NOT in love with that blood sucker!" Zero shouted once more.

"Oh yeah? Well, how can you explain the time when you grabbed his hand and blushed, making you turn away from him so that he would not see the expression on your face? How about the times that you are alone with him and that you just want to pin him down and smother him with kisses? The times you have moaned everytime you suck his precious blood? The time you have tried to imagine him naked while you were alone in your room? the times you have screamed his name eveytime you-"

"Okay, STOP!" Zero screamed. Both he and the voice were silent for a while.

_Silence... Silence... Silence-_

"Oh shit..." Zero muttered " I am gay... am I?..."

"No, you're homosexual." the voice said

"That's the same as saying that you're gay..." Zero pointed out. He contemplated for a while before talking to his 'inner voice' again

"Is this what they call love?" Zero said

"There are many forms of love. You have to specific." the voice said

"Well, maybe it's not love-love... I don't know... Lust?" Zero said

"I don't know about you..." the voice said

"What should I do?" Zero whined to his 'inner voice'.

"Well..." the voice paused for a while before continuing. "How about go to the Moon Dorms and tell him what you really feel?"

"What if he rejects me?" he said, being a pessimist of love.

"At least you have tried." the voice said.

"But-"

"GO!! DAMMIT!!! YOU'RE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME! NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU GO AND TRY!" the voice shouted. Zero drew in a sharp breath before muttering "Guess I will try..."

"Good luck with that, my man... Don't worry... I'm gonna be with you..." the voice said.

Zero sat right up from his lying position. He blinked once, twice, thrice - before stretching his arms and stiffing a yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna try..." he said and didn't even bother to fix himself to go to the Moon Dorms.

He was lucky enough that nobody was at the lobby and he was most fortunate that he didn't encounter anywhere on his way to his beloved vampire's bedroom.

He was about to knock on Kaname's bedroom door when he heard his name being moaned from the inside.

"Is... he... dreaming of me that way?... Well... I guess we're even..." Zero said, as he turned the knob of Kaname's bedroom door.. He was both glad and surprised that Kaname didn't heard the door creaked open and shut close. When he entered the room, he already found Kaname sitting on his bed who is beading with sweat. He can't help but mock at the pure blood's current situation.

"I never knew that the great pure blood, Kuran Kaname, is gay." Zero mocked, causing the pure blood to jump from his bed and covered whatever it is he is hiding.

"How?... Why?... Huh?..." Kaname stammered, confused and surprised.

"Vampire's sensitive hearing. I can hear you all the way from the Sun Dorms." Zero said, using being a vampire as an excuse to whatever his reason for being there inside Kaname's bedroom. The two of them were engulfed in a thick mist of awkwardness with both of them turning a million shades of red from the heat flushing up their cheeks.

Couldn't hold it all in anymore longer, Zero advanced towards Kaname and pinned him to the wall.

"This time, I'll be asking you. Shall we continue from here?" Zero said, not even knowing where it came from. He didn't wait for Kaname's reply. He began trailing kisses on Kaname's jaw. Going all the way down... down... down... Slowly getting naked... naked... naked... Getting noisier with the moaning... moaning... moaning...

We all know what comes next... We just have to let our very crafty minds to do the visualizations for us... Hey, like in the other fic, one has to suffer being limp... After all, isn't that what they want?^_^

* * *

**Author's Note: The review button is right there... You know what you got to do...^_^**


End file.
